Free Tickets
by roseandjulie
Summary: (X-over with Gravitation)Keiko recieves tickets to attend a Bad LuckNittle Grasper concert from an unexpected source. She invites some friends to join her. What will happen when she and Kurama get to go backstage and meet the bands? KuramaKeikoHiro
1. Default Chapter

Free Tickets

By: Rose and Julie

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters depicted in this fic. They belong to their respective anime and creators.

Part One

Keiko Yukimura was livid.

This fact was not surprising however, considering whose company it was she had just left.

Yusuke Urameshi had finally done it. He had finally pushed the insensitivity card too far and had managed to make Keiko really seriously rethink the pseudo- relationship that they were currently in. How could he be so totally oblivious to the fact that every time he acted the way he did toward her, as if her feelings didn't matter at all, that he only succeeded in pushing her further away from him?

She shook her head, coming to an abrupt halt as she practically shook with anger. Her fists clenched at her sides as she closed her eyes tightly in order to stave off the tears she could feel stinging the corners of her eyes. She needed to go somewhere, sit down and calm herself. Although marching right back to where she'd left Yusuke and slapping him into next week sounded just as fulfilling, she knew it was no good. She opened her eyes after finally succeeding in preventing the flow of tears and looked up, noticing she was outside of a quaint little café and figured it would do just as well as anywhere else.

She opened the door and slipped inside, taking a cursory look around and did a double take when she noticed a familiar head of hair sitting in a corner booth. The person was facing away from her but there was no way she could not recognize those bright red locks.

'_That's it,'_ Keiko thought, _'Exactly what I need. Someone to spill all my frustrations to.'_

She remembered the other times she had confessed her aggravation about Yusuke to the kitsune and how he had listened patiently and with a look of understanding in his emerald gaze. Kurama always knew what to say after her rants to make her feel 100 better. It was a God-send that he just happened to be in the same café she had chosen to come to in order to sort through her anger and tumultuous emotions concerning the insensitive ex-Spirit Detective.

Without another thought, Keiko made her way over to the booth and did not even bother glancing at the other person as she slipped into the seat opposite them. She felt the other's eyes on her immediately and could just picture the comforting look that would inevitably fill his gaze when she began to speak. Hotly, she began retelling what had just happened only a few minutes prior, her eyes cast downward to her hands which were once again clenched on top of the tabletop in front of her.

"I can't believe him! He's such a jerk! Why does he have to be this way? I know he can be caring when he wants to, but it seems like it's never when I want him to be! I mean, you're his friend, you know how he is. Why do I even bother to put up with him? Why do I let him treat me the way that he does? I mean, the last time I checked, there wasn't a big sign on my back that says 'I'm a doormat; please feel free to walk all over me.' God, he's such an idiot…"

Across the table from her, the tall, long haired guitarist for Bad Luck had been drowning his own sorrows in a tall mocha frappicino when, from his perspective, a crazy yet cute college girl sat down and began the most amusing rant. He had almost interrupted her right off the bat, since she obviously had mistaken him for someone else, but the feelings that she was relaying to him nearly matched his own, and so he found himself listening to her go on and on about her self centered soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend with a sympathetic ear.

He could relate to everything that she was saying, since the girl that he had so recently fallen for never really saw him in the same light. Half of the reason was that his girlfriend Ayaka was still in love with her ex-fiance - who just happened to be dating his best friend. And the other half of the reason was that she was mostly in love with herself. Hiro was slowly realizing how self centered she was, and how she never appreciated the efforts he went to in order to make her happy. And so he had come to this café to do some serious soul searching.

"… and then he never even showed up, after I spent three hours preparing and cooking his favorite meal! I mean, under the circumstances, can you blame me for wanting to break it off with him?"

The girl across from him sighed heavily, and slammed her cappuccino down on the table before she buried her face in her hands. Amused, Hiro reached across the table and gently tugged on one of her arms.

A pair of startled cinnamon eyes locked on his, and he smiled.

"No. I can't blame you at all, miss…?"

"K-Keiko," She replied automatically then cringed inwardly. _'Baka! Don't just give out your name to a total stranger!' _"Umm, I'm sorry," She apologized. "I thought you were someone else." She rose from the table, intending on escaping this totally embarrassing situation she had put herself in but was foiled the slender fingers that had tugged on her arm proceeded to encircle her wrist.

"Wait, don't go." Hiro said with a charismatic smile. He understood that the young girl was embarrassed - he would be too - but it wasn't often nowadays that someone mistook him for anyone other than who he was, given the success of Bad Luck. And truthfully, he found it a bit refreshing. Not to mention that he thought talking to this girl would be a lot more entertaining than sitting alone in a small café, mourning the loss of a love that he never really had in the first place.

"I mean, I can completely relate to how you feel. I guess I'm here under similar circumstances, since my so-called girlfriend has little use for me. She's still in love with her ex-fiancé, and he happens to be in love with my best friend. It's quite a triangle."

Keiko sat down tentatively, unsure if she should accept the invitation or not.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said, taking the time to actually look at the man sitting across from her and actually registering his features. Admittedly, he looked a little like Kurama, but his hair wasn't as red. It was perhaps a couple shades darker and his eyes weren't that striking green, but a deep, soulful brown. She took in his face as a whole and couldn't help but get the impression that she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Do I… do I know you from somewhere?"

Hiro's smile only widened further with the realization that she didn't immediately make the connection. A rare thing, when one's picture was plastered all over posters and billboards. Therefore, it was safe to say that she was probably not a rabid fan girl.

Of course, in the beginning the fan girls didn't bother him - they generally chased after his best friend - the lead singer of Bad Luck, Shuuichi. That was until the story broke about Shuuichi's relationship with Yuki Eiri, a handsome and very male romance novelist who just happened to be at the root of most of his current girl troubles. Regardless, when the fan girl population realized they were barking up the wrong tree so to speak, they began to chase after Hiro with a vengeance. He had to change his phone number twice, and often wore sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat in public to hide his identity.

Some of his fans had almost crossed over the line into the stalker category. One day he actually found a young girl sleeping against the side of his van.

And so it had been hard for him to have a genuine conversation with anyone, especially an attractive young girl. Now, when he least expected it, he had the opportunity to do so. Keiko was, as far as he could tell, a nice girl with a sense of humor that mirrored his own.

And he wanted to keep her talking.

"I don't think that we've met. My name is Hiroshi Nakano, but you can call me Hiro. Can… can I get you something else to drink? You spilled quite a bit of your cappuccino when you slammed your cup down on the table, and the rest of it must be cold by now. Let me get you something else, Keiko."

That name… it struck a chord somewhere deep in the back of Keiko's mind, but still; she couldn't recall where she'd heard it before.

At any rate, sitting here with him was admittedly much better than sitting alone. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, and so far he'd been rather nice and charming. It was a refreshing change from Yusuke's brash and abrasive personality. She didn't think allowing him to buy her one cappuccino would hurt, and besides, misery loves company. Therefore, she nodded and retook her seat.

"Sure. Why not?" She replied, giving a smile in return.

Hiro watched her blink her eyes a couple of times after he gave his name. She really and truly did not know who he was. This only solidified his resolve to get to know her, if only to once again experience the feeling of being an average, anonymous guy. So he got her another cappuccino, and they launched into a rather spirited discussion about their respective less than significant others. This led into a conversation about Japan in general, then religion, politics, and school.

He found out that Keiko loved nature, and that every year she went camping with her family.

She found out that he had once desired to go to medical school, but his career took off so fast that his desire for further education was cast aside.

And when she lectured him about the importance of a good, solid education, he only smiled in response. He completely agreed with her and had every intention of going back to school, once things settled down a bit.

Unfortunately, Bad Luck ate up most of his time, and with their new touring schedule, it was highly doubtful that he'd be seeing the inside of a school any time soon. But he couldn't tell her that without explaining why, and he really didn't want to tip his hand just yet - it had been a long time since someone had felt free enough to scold him like she was. Usually people were kissing up to him or looking for favors. In fact, the only one besides Shuuichi that spoke his mind around him anymore was their manager K, and debating anything with him was not an option.

If you disagreed with him, the big guy would most probably shoot first before coming back with his counterpoint.

So they talked about pretty much everything, except for the name of his band. He did tell her that he was a professional musician, and she responded by asking him 'what instrument did he play, and where did he teach music?'.

Overall, he found her charming and wanted to continue his conversation with her. He had felt relaxed in her company in a way that he never had with Ayaka. When he was with Ayaka, he always felt like he was merely a substitute for Yuki Eiri. With Keiko, however, he could truly be himself.

They spent a little over three hours talking, before she realized the time. Keiko had such a great time with Hiro that she forgot about her troubles with Yusuke for a time, and it felt liberating. She didn't want to leave, but her mother was expecting her home two hours ago. And besides, her second cappuccino had gone cold, since she had talked so much she barely stopped to even drink it.

"Oh! I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I need to get home. I'm so sorry for talking your ear off, Hiro." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Keiko, you didn't. Besides, even if you did, I have another one. Can I see you again sometime?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"Oh, well…" Keiko began. She wasn't entirely sure if she should, tempted as she was. After all, Hiro was definitely cute… and sweet… and attentive as far as she could tell. Everything she'd ever wanted in a boyfriend. But then there was Yusuke, and she wasn't entirely sure where they stood. Besides, did she really want to hook up with someone else right now?

"I… I don't know." She finally continued her voice quiet and a little sad.

Hiro kind of expected that answer, since it was obvious that her relationship was in a state of flux. Much like his own was, but after spending time in Keiko's company, he knew that he could do better. And that he deserved better.

He would have liked to ask Keiko out on a real date, but didn't think that she was ready for it.

Maybe if he gave her some time to consider it. It was probably for the best anyway, since they were going on a whirlwind tour with Nittle Grasper that would take them gallivanting around most of Japan for a while. They wouldn't be back in Tokyo for three months, at which time they would do one last show before going back into the recording studio to work on their next album.

And suddenly, he had an idea. With a smile, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of tickets and a couple of backstage passes for the Tokyo show. K had given him the tickets earlier, and he was going to give them to Ayaka and her family - that was, until he had met Keiko.

With a slight and hesitant smile, he addressed the unsure girl.

"I understand… it's too soon. I apologize for putting you on the spot like that. I tell you what, how about we take a rain check in like, say, three months? My band is going out of town for a while on tour, and that's when we'll be back in town." He said, as he gently pressed the tickets and passes into her hand. "I really hope that you'll come, Keiko."

And without giving her a chance to return the tickets, he stood and left.

Keiko stood up; ready to call out and tell him that she couldn't possibly accept the tickets. He was faster though and was already out the café's exit before she could. Sighing in resignation, she looked down at the items in her hand, turning them over in order to see the name of the band she had unwittingly acquired six tickets and two backstage passes to see. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Bad Luck?" She stared a moment longer in silent shock before returning her gaze to the door that Hiroshi Nakano had walked out of only seconds ago.

Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. She had just been given six incredibly good tickets to what was being promoted as the hottest concert of the summer. She herself wasn't an avid fan, but she was quite familiar with the music of both bands. How could she not be, when they were both constantly being played on the radio?

Kurama was even a fan! In fact, he had a poster of Bad Luck in his room. Keiko remembered thinking that the guitarist looked quite a lot like Kurama.

"I knew that I knew him from somewhere!" She said softly to herself before pocketing the tickets with a small smile.

It was definitely going to be quite a concert. Perhaps in three months, she'd be ready to go.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Free Tickets

- Chapter 2 -

Three months passed surprisingly quickly for Keiko and before she knew it, the day of the concert had arrived.

Keiko stood in front of her walk-in closet, pondering about what to wear to the event. She fretted over every article of clothing she pulled out, holding them in front of her as she looked into the full length mirror attached to the back of the closet door and tried to decide what would look best.

Several dresses were cast aside, since they were too… innocent. And yet, she had also tossed a couple of really too short skirts into the 'discard' pile, since she didn't want to come across as either eager or slutty. The truth was that she really didn't know what to wear because she wasn't exactly sure of what impression she wanted to give him.

She pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and a baby doll tee shirt with a picture of a chibi bunny on the front. The outfit was cute, but said 'I just want to be your friend', which wasn't exactly the message she wanted to give. True, it was a better message than the one given by her short leather mini and black halter top - the former having never been worn, as it was a hopeful gift from Yusuke, and the latter she usually wore underneath a button down shirt. That outfit had totally screamed 'jump me, I'm yours for the taking'. Also, it reminded her of Yusuke, and so it was also quickly discarded, since her ex boyfriend was the very last person she wanted to think about tonight.

Finally and after much deliberation, she settled on a pair of dark black boot cut jeans and a simple v-neck smoky violet tee shirt. She also wore a pair of small hoop earrings, black boots, and topped the whole ensemble out with a black jean jacket. She looked herself over in the mirror, and nodded in appreciation. Her final outfit didn't give off any particular indication one way or another that she was interested - which was exactly the message she was trying to give.

Or so she thought.

Once satisfied with her wardrobe, Keiko walked over to her nightstand and picked up the tickets lying on the top. She sat down on the edge of her bed, eyeing the tickets in one hand and the passes in another. She had already given away four of the tickets, and had one ticket left plus the other backstage pass to distribute. Who was she going to give them to?

'_Hmm,'_ Keiko thought to herself, _'Who would appreciate them the most, I wonder? Yusuke? No. That wouldn't work.'_

While it was true they were on speaking terms again, things still weren't all that comfortable between them since the breakup. And besides, even if things were perfect between them, Keiko couldn't see Yusuke being all that enthused about being given a ticket and a backstage pass to a 'Bad Luck/Nittle Grasper' concert. She didn't even have to ask him in order to hear his response.

_'Heh. I ain't going to see some gay boy band. Ask someone else.'_

Keiko mentally shook her head

'_Okay, so that's a big no. Why did I even think of him? And I can't really see Kuwabara wanting to meet the band either. Should I just give the other backstage pass to someone who is already going with me? Hiei, maybe?' _ She chuckled out loud, _'Yeah, right. He'd probably burn me to a cinder for even offering. Okay, so that leaves me with Shizuru, Yukina or… Oh! Why didn't I see it right off. Kurama's a big fan, I should give him the extra ticket and the other pass! Of course he would want a chance to see them in concert and meet them!'_

Pleased with herself, she put the tickets and passes aside and reached for the phone with the intent to call the red haired kitsune who was far too gorgeous for his own good. Her friend who was even prettier than her…

And with that admittedly juvenile and distinctly jealous thought, her hand remained hovering right over the receiver. After all, she was no idiot - after meeting Hiro, she had read up on 'Bad Luck' and therefore she knew all of the gossip surrounding Bad Luck's lead singer and the romance novelist, Yuki Eiri. It was no secret that they were a couple. So what if Hiro was also into guys? By bringing Kurama backstage, would she be cutting herself out of the running?

Did she even want to _be_ in the running?

Did Kurama even 'swing that way'?

It was a topic that had been hotly debated between Shizuru, Botan and herself - one that they had never quite come to an agreement on. Keiko didn't think that Kurama showed any interest in anyone, whereas Botan had been convinced for a while that Hiei and Kurama had something going on. Keiko had found that idea laughable. True, they fought together quite often, but that's a far cry from being a couple. Fortunately, Botan had never voiced her opinion within earshot of Hiei. If she had, Keiko was sure that their motley little group would be short one ferry-girl.

Shizuru however, who was far too perceptive by half, had coolly mentioned that if anything, Kurama's attention always seemed to drift towards Yusuke and her whenever they were together. At the time, Keiko had disregarded it. Shizuru's calm and disaffected attitude tended to get on her nerves at times - especially since she was usually right.

Which in retrospect, meant that Kurama was most probably interested in Yusuke, since there was no possible way he could be interested in someone as ordinary as her.

And that meant that he was probably into guys, and therefore competition - especially since he seemed to have an obsession with 'Bad Luck'. He even had a poster of the band on his bedroom wall! She knew that because a few months ago, she and Yusuke went over to his house for his assistance in preparing for an English exam, since he had the best grasp of the language of any of their friends. Right there, positioned right over his head board, had been a full color picture of Hiro with his guitar - much to her own shock and Yusuke's amusement.

Poor Kurama had to deal with jibes from Yusuke regarding the poster for nearly three weeks afterwards.

Keiko stared at the phone indecisively, and her hand twitched while she hesitated.

And then she silently cursed herself for being so selfish and paranoid.

Even if Kurama did swing that way, Hiro gave _her_ the tickets - not him. Also, didn't he say he had a girlfriend - one who he had planned on breaking up with? So he, at least, had to be straight. She was worrying over nothing.

After a moment's consideration, she grabbed the phone and dialed Kurama's number before she could change her mind.

The phone rang once... twice... three times. Keiko was on the verge of losing her nerve and hanging up when the fourth ring was interrupted by someone on the other end picking up.

"Moshi, moshi. Hatanaka residence."

Nervously, Keiko stuttered into the phone as she repressed the sudden inclination to just hang it up. "Uh… hi… this is Keiko Yukimura, a friend of Ku-er, Shuichi's. Is he available?"

"This is him, unless you're talking about my older bro. If it is, then I'd have to call him out of his room. But yeah, he's here." Obviously this was Kurama's step brother who answered the phone.

"Um... yes. I mean, get him." She answered, stumbling over the words_. 'I need to pull myself together before he gets on the phone… there is no way I can hide my indecisiveness from him.'_

"Sure thing," The boy's voice then rose in volume as he shouted for Kurama, thankfully he'd taken the phone away from his mouth or else Keiko was sure she would've gone deaf. "Oi, big brother! Another one of your girlfriends is on the phone!"

_'Another one of his…?'_

On the other side of the receiver, Keiko felt her cheeks burn. How… _nice_ of Kurama's step brother to relegate her to the role of 'obsessed fan girl'. She ground her teeth together and made a mental note to pay him back the next time she saw the annoying little runt. But then again, she had been stuttering like an idiot - perhaps it was her own fault that he perceived her in that way.

At least her indecisiveness had been replaced with irritation, so hopefully she wouldn't stutter and stammer when Kurama actually got on the phone.

A few short moments later, Kurama's familiar voice was heard as he took the phone from Shuichi. "Moshi, moshi."

She had to stifle an amused chuckle at the note of tired resignation in his voice. "Don't worry Kurama, it's just me - not one of your incessant fan club members." She said with a hint of mirth.

"Keiko-chan? What a lovely surprise." Kurama's voice seemed to brighten considerably. "What can I do for you?"

'Okay Keiko, now or never.'

"Well, you can accompany me to the Bad Luck/Nittle Grasper concert! I have six tickets to distribute... four of which are already accounted for, since Shizuru and Yukina are both coming, which of course meant that Kuwabara wanted to go and Hiei insisted upon coming as well to - and I quote - make sure the idiot keeps his hands off of Yukina. That leaves two tickets and two backstage passes. I figured that we can go together." She answered, all in one breath. There. She did it, and there was no changing her mind now.

And then she had the terrible thought that what she just said sounded suspiciously like she was asking him out on a date.

_'Oh god.'_

Her cheeks were burning so hot she was sure Kurama could feel the heat through the phone.

Okay, so much for not stammering like a fan girl.

"Uh.. yes, I mean… no, I mean… what I tried to say is that I have six tickets and two backstage passes and since your obviously a fan I thought I'd ask you first about the passes but there will be four others going to the concert with us and I mean…"

_'Somebody shoot me right now.'_ Keiko thought nervously as she continued her incessant babbling.

The rich sound of Kurama's laughter drifted to her through the receiver. "It's alright, Keiko. I know what you meant. Of course, I'd love to accompany you... and the others... to the concert. I appreciate you asking, but I really must know how you managed to get the passes, much less tickets. That concert has been sold out for months."

"Uh…"

Keiko hesitated for a moment. How should she answer that question? She had been dating Yusuke at the time she met Hiro, and she didn't want Kurama to think of her as nothing but a flirt, but she didn't want to lie either.

She finally settled on a response that was truthful but vague.

"I… I met one of the Bad Luck band members a few months ago in a coffee shop… er, right before Yusuke and I broke up. I… I thought he was you and I sat down at his table and without really looking at him, started griping about my problems with Yusuke. Anyway, we got to talking and before he left, he gave them to me."

"One of the members..." Kurama mused. There was only one member of Bad Luck who Keiko could have ever mistaken for him. "You mean Hiroshi Nagano?"

Was it her, or did the pitch of Kurama's voice increase a couple of notches in suppressed excitement?

"Uh… yeah. That was his name, I think." She answered hastily. Thankfully, she succeeded in keeping her tone neutral. Inside, she was feeling a bit insecure, and she once again questioned whether or not she was shooting herself in the foot by inviting the kitsune.

TBC…


End file.
